emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05483
}} is the 5,485th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 December, 2009. Written by PETER KERRY Directed by MARK MCKILLOP Plot Part 1 Pearl and Betty are happy to see a Christmas tree finally going up in the village. They call across to Edna and Sally to see if they know when the lights will be put on. They think that if Ashley focussed on his job it would take his mind off of his troubles. Edna shares a look with Sally. Doug is late to work and just opening up as Natasha and Mark drive up. He thinks he is in trouble but Natasha doesn't seem to mind. Mark claims he can't do lunch with her because of an opticians appointment but makes arrangements with her for that evening. Faye leaves Tenants House and they smile to each other as Natasha enters Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre. In Tug Ghyll, Debbie is getting Sarah ready. Charity has come to make sure she is ok. Debbie doesn't see why she wouldn't be and while still cool isn't nearly as hostile as usual. Charity leaves her to it. Jimmy and Nicola come downstairs in Mill Cottage. Nicola is grumbling about Angelica being woken up by Chas and Carl rowing. They find a sullen Chas in the kitchen having phoned in sick. Jimmy asks after Carl and she doesn't know where he is and doesn't seem to much care. Jimmy understands why she is mad but asks her to cut him some slack claiming that at this time of year they both get hard to live with because of memories of Toms death. Rodney has come to see Ashley about decorating the tree and the carol service. Ashley is brusque and Sandy] calls him on it. His phone rings and it is Laurel. Rodney and Sandy look on hopeful. Chas sits reflecting on what Jimmy has said. Carl comes in and heads upstairs, Chas confronts him about last night and wants to know why he has changed. He claims she knows the real him now and that he'll see her when he gets back from Belgium. Ashley has finished on the phone. Laurel has asked to have Gabby with her for Christmas. She has also said Ashley can stay for a bit during the day if he has time. Sandy and Rodney try to be supportive but he doesn't want to hear it. Katie and Maisie are talking about Ryan in the Woolpack. Maisie says not to worry and that they are all friends again. Diane calls her over to serve and Katie gets ready to leave. At the bar Eric is asking if Marlon is available to have a word. It is dinner time so Diane says she will take a message for him. Terry enters and goes to the bar. When they start discussing the restaurant Diane is shocked to hear Eric is going to be the Chef. David enters and comes to join them. Before long he is called upon to verify that Eric can cook. When pushed Terry admits that he doesn't think Eric is up to it. Seeing this as a challenge he invites Terry, Brenda and David round for dinner that night. Brenda has just finished serving Faye in Café Hope. Ryan enters and they go to sit down. Faye asks if there was anything special he wanted for Christmas. He is surprised as they never usually make a big deal out of Christmas. She is saddened that he doesn't want to do much as she knows it might be their last one for a while. Chas goes to see Debbie at the Garage. Debbie doesn't blame Chas for Carl's behaviour and they are united in the fact that they have both been thrust into the situation unwillingly. Sally and Edna are walking through the village towards Mulberry Cottage to see Ashley about the tree and the carol service. Nicola, outside the Post Office, spots them and tells them to leave him alone. Seeing Sally there she comes across to tell her to get out of the village and leave the Thomas' alone. Jimmy comes out of the shop and comes across to take Nicola away as Ashley comes to the door. He lets Edna and Sally in. A surly Ashley wonders what they want and sits down with his wine. Edna sympathises with him as Sally goes to make a cup of tea, and finds the Christmas cards on the kitchen table. Seeing they have a picture of Ashley and family on them she takes one. Ashley gets mad when Edna suggests it is his duty to see that the village has its Christmas and Sally suggests they should leave. An upset and distraught Edna quickly complies followed by Sally. Part 2 Mark and Faye are parked in a lay-by. She gets out of her car and comes to his. They kiss. Faye hates all the sneaking around and is looking forward to telling Ryan. Mark tells her to hang in and stick to the plan. She agrees and they kiss again, passionately. Edna and Sally are in the Woolpack talking about Ashley to Betty and Pearl. Sandy, listening in, claims he had better get back although he is likely to get shouted at also. Rodney, at the bar with Doug and also overhearing, tells everyone it would just be best if they gave him some space. Ryan enters and goes to the bar to be served by Maisie. She is nice to him and it unnerves him, they seem to be getting on better now. The others are still talking about Ashley, the tree and the carol service. Sally starts to stick up for Ashley vehemently before storming out leaving everyone stunned at the ferocity of her statements. Doug follows her outside. Doug catches up to her outside and thinks she is a hypocrite for standing up for Ashley when she had caused all of his problems in the first place. She retaliates that his own father in law abandoned him when he needed him most and that she is his only real friend in the village. She walks away leaving Doug fuming. Val welcomes Terry and Brenda to the B&B. Olena comes through at the end of her shift and leaves. David, already drink in hand is not looking forward to this at all. Val, playing the perfect hostess lets the many barbed comments slide. Maisie and Ryan are still talking at the bar. The conversation has got around to Christmas presents for Nathan as Katie enters and greets Ryan with a kiss. There is a flash of jealousy from Maisie. At the other end of the bar Mark and Natasha are having a drink. Mark suggests he takes Will to his doctor's appointment for her tomorrow to make her life easier. She agrees and thanks him. Debbie is clearing up when Charity comes in. The atmosphere is a lot more convivial than usual and as Charity goes to leave Debbie suggests that she could bring Noah round on Christmas Day to compare presents with Sarah. Charity is touched and happily accepts before leaving. The meal at the B&B is awkward. Eric asks for comments and doesn't like what he hears. They are struggling to manage the lobster and when Eric says they just aren't sophisticated enough to enjoy it Brenda thinks that her and Terry should rise to the challenge. Faye enters the Woolpack, says hello to Ryan and Katie before heading across to Natasha. They talk about Christmas politely and when Mark comes back from the bathroom she excuses herself and leaves. A wary Mark asks what it was about and Natasha writes it off as polite conversation and that he shouldn't be so worried, they are past all that. Edna offers a another drink which Pearl and Betty gladly accept. They wonder if she is going to go talk to Sally but Edna would rather let her stew. She is smarting from the insinuation that she isn't a good friend to Ashley. Ashley, on the phone leaving a message for Laurel. He is finding it hard to say what he really wants to say and in the end leaves a relatively safe message. Sally sits with the Christmas card she stole from Ashley. She carefully sticks a photo of herself over Laurel's head in the picture and looks very happy with the result. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes